Rock and Roll is here to Stay
by Ladysemphia007
Summary: As the only girl in Shop class Amelia Jones is one tough gal. However she can't help but have a soft spot for the new guy Ivan Braginsky. Ivan is very shy boy who loves cars just as much as Amelia. There friendship blossoms over there love of cars and a 1958 plymouth fury called Christine
1. Chapter 1

Amelia remembered it like it was yesterday. She had been sitting in her desk chair chewing her favorite raspberry gum as she waited for the boring math class to end. Math had never been the young woman's strong suit mostly because it was as for mentioned utterly boring. She much preferred science or history to this drudgery. Though her favorite class was shop. Oh how she loved working on cars especially classics. There was just something magical about them that drew her to there gleaming forms of steel and rubber. Right now she was working on an old Hutson hornet she had found at the local used car lot. The car needed a lot of work that was for sure but when it was all fixed up Amelia knew it would be a stunner. Just then the bell rang snapping her out of her daydream just in time to hear the teacher shout out the homework assignment before she dashed out. With books clutched in her arms she beelined for the warehouse behind the high school. She went into the changing rooms to suit up for the dirty work ahead of her. Sure Amelia loved cars but she didn't want to get her nice clothes stained with grease and oil. After she changed she headed over to her stall where the Hudson was waiting for her. She had already propped up the rusty hood and was poking around at the motor when she heard a commotion on the far end of the warehouse. Jerking up at the sound she hit her head on the hood.

"Ouch!"

She exclaimed rubbing her head where her red handkerchief held back her messy strawberry blond locks. Walking out of the stall she looked down towards the far end to see a group of students huddled together. Curios to see what was going on she ran over and pushed her way through the throng of people to reveal a terrible sight. Gilbert was standing there smirking as he held a brown paper bag in his hand. Gilbert was a lanky albino boy who was always dressed in his infamous black leather jacket and tight pants covered in zippers and silver studs. His white hair had been styled to cover his right eye and the tips had been died bright red like his eyes.

Across from him trembling in fright stood a gangly young man dressed in a very nice school uniform which was strange because this high school didn't have uniforms. The young man's skin was very pale as was his beige blond hair, Amelia couldn't see his eyes as he was looking down.

"Come on you commie looser take off the scarf!"

Gilbert taunted.

"Нет, не сниму! (Please give me back my lunch!")

The boy replied much to the dissatisfaction of the German whom, taking out a switch blade from his pocket, pointed it at the lunch.

"Do it now or you vill go hungry!"

The boy looked up sightly to reveal his gleaming amethyst eyes which where filled with tears. His large nose was red from his crying which caused the German to laugh.

"Hey everyone! Look vho it is! Rudolph the red nosed loser!"

Everyone laughed at this cruel joke but not Amelia. She would not let this keep going on a moment longer. With wrench in hand she marched over to Gilbert and sticking one end in his face she growled.

"Give back the lunch or else."

—

"Стоп, Амелия! Разворачивайся! Я кое-что видел!" (Stop! Amelia stop! Go back!)

Amelia was suddenly jerked out of her daydream by the blond haired boy sitting next to her in the car.

"What is it Ivan?! What's wrong!"

She asked him.

"Вернёмся немного назад. Надо рассмотреть это получше!" (go back! i want to get another look!)

He exclaimed desperately to her.

"Ivan you know I can't understand you when you talk like that now tell me in English."

"Please Amelia! Go back! I want to get another look!"

"A look at what Ivan? Did you see a car?"

He nodded frantically

"Da!"

With that she quickly turned the car around and headed back down the road. Though the shrubs she saw what her lanky Russian friend had seen. It was a 1958 Plymouth fury and it was a junk heap. She parked the car and Ivan dashed out his long legs taking him quickly to the cars side.

"Such a beautiful red car!"

Ivan said as he ran his hand along the side of the dirty red car. He and Amelia had been looking all month for a car for him. They had just been heading home when he had seen this one. Oh it was beautiful, Ivan had never seen such a long car and it had shark fins. He remembered from Amelia's vintage car books that this car was rare. It was a 1958 Plymouth fury and in red no less. He opened the car door and sat behind the wheel which much to his surprise accommodated his lanky form.

"Look Amelia! I fit!"

He exclaimed excitedly before gingerly touching the steering wheel. Amelia walked around the car looking it over. It needed a lot of help that's for sure. Two headlights where missing as was part of the grill. The glass was cracked and filthy not to mention the body would need work as well as the interior. She crouched down to look under the car and groaned. Ivan heard her and called out.

"What's wrong?!"

"The engine block is cracked Ivan it's leaking oil."

He gasped and gingerly stroked the cars side.

"Не беспокойся, солнце, я всё исправлю!" Do not worry, sun, I'll fix it!)

He cooed to it. Amelia laughed.

"I see you have been picking up on my habits."

"Well you said car like person right?"

"I did indeed. What did you say to it?"

She asked before they heard another voice.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!"

They both turned to see a crotchety old man hobbling towards them.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir we didn't mean to intrude we just wanted to look at this car you have for sale here."

Amelia said motioning to the car. The old man looked them both over carefully.

"H-how much are you selling her for?"

Ivan asked timidly. The old man's head jerked towards him with a furious look on his face.

"I recognize that accent! Your a commie aren't you! Go on get!"

The old man said waving his cane at Ivan.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat someone who wants to buy your car!?"

Amelia said to him.

"Look missy I bought this car brand new back in 1958 with money that the government paid me for serving in the army. An't no way I'm selling it to some commie scum!"

Ivan looked desperately at Amelia from over the old man's shoulder. She could see the pleading in his eyes and sighed.

"Well if you won't sell it to him will you sell it to me?"

She asked crossing her arms over her chest. The man seemed to mull this over before answering.

"Well you seem like an honest gal so yes I will sell her to you."

"Her?"

"Yes. Her names Christine."

—-

"Christine"

Ivan murmured as he ran his hand over the dashboard as he sat in the car now parked in his assigned stall next to Amelia's car. Amelia had bought the car with his money on his behalf and he was ecstatic to now have her. They had towed the her over because of the oil leak and now here she sat with a drip pan under her to catch the oil. Ivan pressed a loving kiss to the steering wheel.

"Я позабочусь о тебе, Кристина! Ты станешь такой же прекрасной, как в тот день, когда сошла с конвейера. Я тебе обещаю." (i will take good care of you Christine. i will fix you up and you will be as beautiful as the day you came off that assembly line.)

He whispered to the car and leaned his head against the wheel. As he did he felt a strange sensation in his mind almost like...like the car was trying to communicate with him. Ivan's mind tried to reach out towards the feeling but his focus was broken by Amelia's words.

"Hey sleepy head are you gonna spend the night in there?"

He jerked up to look at her before getting out of the car.

"N-neyt I was just talking to her."

He said shyly. Amelia smiled.

"Well I'm sure whatever you said made her happy. After all you rescued her today."

"Da. It making me angry that man would not sell me car though."

"Don't pay him any mind Ivan he's just a crazy old man."

"You are beings the right Amelia. It still makes me angry though."

"I know but now Christine has you to take care of her."

"Da! she will be prettiest car!"

He exclaimed as he got into the passenger seat of Amelias car as he had been doing for a month now. Ever since that fist day when she had saved him from those bullies. Amelia remembered that day very well.

—-

"Give back the lunch or else."

"Or else vhat be bop queen!?"

"Or else I tell the teacher that you have an illegal weapon on you. And knowing your dad I think getting suspended from school will cause you lots of problems."

Gilbert glared down at her for the longest time before stabbing the bag though with the switchblade. The bag bled white from what she could only guess was milk. It dribbled down onto the shop floor before he dropped it where it landed in the white puddle. Amelia heard the boy behind her give out a mournful cry and Gilbert smirked before pocketing his switchblade.

"Next time ve meet commie she von't be here to protect you."

He sneered as he turned and left taking the crowd with him. Amelia sighed before turning back to see the boy looking at her with wary eyes.

"Hey, you ok?"

She asked. He blushed and looked away before shaking his head.

"Neyt I have no lunch now."

He said sadly. She came over and paced a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Hey how about after school I take you to my favorite burger joint. My treat."

The boys amythst eyes widened in surprise.

"Neyt you don't have to!"

"It's no problem at all umm?"

"Ivan, Ivan Ivanovich Braginsky."

He said as he got up and stood at his full hight. Now it was her turn to look at him with wide eyes. He was huge but with long skinny limbs like a newborn foal.

"Wow."

He gave her a curious look.

"Your tall!"

He chuckled at her response

"Da I am."

They stood there in silence for the longest time

"I should clean this up."

He said reaching for the soaked sack.

"I'll go get the shop vac."

They soon had it cleaned up by the time the teacher arrived and began the class. Ivan was introduced to them and, much to the shy Russians delight, he was paired with Amelia.

"So you're from the Soviet Union eh?"

"Humm? Oh, da, I am."

He said as he handed her a screwdriver.

"What's it like over there?"

She inquired as she unscrewed a hose clasp.

"Is ok I suppose not like here. Here there is more of everything!"

He exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"Is that where you're school uniform is from?"

"Да, это моя школьная форма."

"What?"

O-oh sorry my English is not so good."

He said with a blush forming on his snowy white cheeks. Amelia thought it was cute how shy he was.

"So you like cars eh?"

"Da! I have always wanted one but must wait long time for car in Soviet Russia."

"Oh? how long?"

"At most ten years."

"TEN YEARS!?"

She exclaimed as she looked at him in astonishment.

"D-da ten years. But they say in Amerika you can buy mashina and have now." (Car)

"You most certainly can!"

She said with pride.

"Then...then will you help me find mashina?"

He asked.

"Y-you don't have to though! I just thought since you have such nice mashina that you could help me find one!"

He added as he pulled his scarf up over his rosy cheeks.

"Of course! We can go looking right after I buy you that burger ok."

She told him with a warm smile. He smiled back.

"Spasibo bol'shoye um?" (Thank you so much um?)

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I should've introduced myself earlier! It's Amelia, Amelia Jones."

"Spasibo bol'shoye Amelya." (Thank you so much Amelia.)

Ivan said with a beaming grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother what have you done!"

Natalia exclaimed in rage.

"сестра I bought a car for school. I need it to pass my class."

She rolled her eyes.

"But papa was getting Lada for you to work on!"

"I don't want to work on Lada! Amelia has sown me that America is land of good cars!"

Natalia scoffed at this her permed hair bouncing as she shifted her weight onto her right foot. Ever since Amelia met her she had been nothing but a nuisance. She was the punk queen with her heavy black and neon makeup matched with similar black and bright clothes. Today's colors where a neon blue mini skirt with a red tank top. She had on an inky black leather jacket covered in studs and fishnet stockings. She stood there with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in irritation. She then growled something at her brother in Russian that caused his face to go white with terror. However this was soon interrupted by a stern yet motherly voice.

"Natalia! You know better than to speak to Vanya like that!"

"I DON'T CARE! BROTHER WENT BEHIND PAPAS BACK AND BOUGHT A PILE OF JUNK!"

Katusha threw up her hands in frustration at Natalias rage filled statement. Katusha was Ivan's older sister. She had been there mother figure ever since there mother had gotten a full time job at the nearby collage. Irina Braginsky loved her children very much which is why she was constantly working. As such it was up to katusha to take care of the home.

«Дети, что происходит?» ("Children, what's going on?")

They turned to see a much older woman enter the sitting room. Ivan jumped up quickly and helped guide the older woman to her favorite chair. She was Ivan's grandmother a kindly old woman that Amelia had come to love. She was an expert in the kitchen not to mention her knitting abilities.

«Бабушка, Амелия помогла мне купить машину» ("Grandmother, Amelia helped me buy a car")

«Отлично, где машина?» ("Great, where's the car?")

«Бабушка, это в школе, я исправляю ее для моего проекта класса магазина» ("Grandmother, it is at school, I am fixing it for my shop class project.")

«Тогда вы скоро отведите меня в машину? Я хочу убедиться, что мой единственный внук не потратил впустую его деньги». ("Then will you take me to the car soon? I wish to make sure that my only grandson has not wasted his money.")

«Да, я и я обещаю, что ты полюбишь ее бабушку». ("Yes, I and I promise that you will love her grandmother.")

«ее? так что машина - это женщина? мой мой Ваня, у тебя наверняка есть выход с женщинами». ("her? so the car is a woman? my my Vanya, you sure have a way with women.")

"бабушка!"

Ivan exclaimed as he pulled his scarf over his blushing cheeks causing the women to giggle. Amelia loved being with Ivan's family they where fun to be around. Well all of them except his younger sister and his father. There was just something strange about him almost like he was holding all the secrets of the world in his head. Not to mention his shifty eyes, those eyes made her feel just weird. Her thoughts where interrupted by Katusha's call from the kitchen.

"Suppers ready!"

Natalia strode into the kitchen on her studded high heels while Ivan helped his grandmother into the dining room. Katusha had once again laid out a fine Russian spread of borscht soup followed by minced meat pelmini with sour cream. Everyone dug in but not with as much gusto as Ivan did. Amelia watched as Ivan put away his food like a starving man. After a while he noticed her gaze and blushed. She giggled as the sight of his blushing face brought back memories of that day they had met.

"So do you like it?"

Amelia asked as her new Russian friend took a bite out of his burger. He turned to her still chewing and nodded.

"Da!"

He replied after swallowing.

"Good they make the best ones here."

She said as she watched him scarf it down.

"Hey there's no rush."

"Prosti it is just so very good!"

He said as he finished the last bite.

"It's ok you must be hungry."

She told him as she called the waitress back over to order him another one.

"S-so where will we be looking for моя машина?" (my car)

He asked her a bit embarrassed by his appetite.

"Well I thought we could look at the used car lots first before looking around in neighborhoods."

She said as the waitress returned with another burger. He nodded as he took a bite out of the sandwich. They sat there in relative silence together as he ate.

"So...you have quite the appetite."

He blushed.

"D-da mama says I am growing boy."

He explained shyly. She giggled.

"I will have to keep that in mind when we go looking tomorrow."

—

"Well I should go then."

Amelia said heading to the door.

"Do you have to go Amelya?"

He asked her.

"Yeah I promised my folks I would be back by 8."

"T-then I will see you tomorrow at school Da?"

He asked shyly.

"Sure! See you!"

She told him waving goodbye as she walked to her car. Ivan waved back from his place at the door. He stayed there watching her as she pulled out of the drive and disappeared down the street. He sighed and closed the door behind him his mind still filled with the days events.

—

The next day was like any typical school day. Amelia was in her element again working away at her car while in the next stall over Ivan had begun work on Christine. He had started on the first problem area the engine block. With the help of the jack lift he had successfully removed the engine from the body and had it situated on the engine stand. It had been quite the messy process and as such Ivans hands and clothes where stained with oil. Satisfied that he had gotten it onto the stand he wiped off his oil stained hands and went over to the bookshelf near the teachers office. As he was looking though the many repair manuals Gilbert just happened to pass by with the air drill. Upon seeing the lanky Russian covered in oil and grease he smirked and called over to his buddies Antonio and Francis.

"Hey you guys! Look at the dirty commie! Vhat is that on your hands hum!? The blood of your enemies!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He cackled as did his friends. Ivan shook his head.

"Neyt is just oil."

Ivan replied as he tried to find the correct manual. They where organized by year and model. He slid his index finger across the row trying to find a 1958 Plymouth fury. His brow furrowed in confusion when he did not find it.

"Vhat's the matter commie?! Can't find that car in the books?! HAH! That just shows you that car ist a peace of junk! You'll never get it running again! Besides who would ever want that thing!? Ist as ugly as sin!"

Upon hearing those words something in the Russian snapped he turned around sharply and glared at the German.

"Don't you dare call her that."

He growled.

Gilbert gave him a puzzled look.

"Vhat the heck are you talking about commie?"

Ivan pointed a finger at his car.

"Kristin." (Christine)

Gilbert looked over before bursting out in rocks laughter.

"Oh mine Gott you named that hideous thing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ivan balled his fists in rage at this. How dare they call his Christine hideous! She was not hideous she was the most beautiful car in existence and he would show these punks just how wrong they where. He was about to give Gilbert a peace of his mind when once again Amelia came to his rescue.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you Gilbert. Didn't you name your car Hilda?"

"That's beside the point!"

He exclaimed in irritation at her.

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly your 'Hilda' was nothing but a pile of twisted metal when you first brought her in."

"That's because some domkomf ran into her!"

"So?"

By now Gilbert's face was red with fury. He glared at Amelia while she stood there with her arms crossed smirking. He advanced on her and, looking her directly in the eye, said.

"My car may have been vrecked bebop queen but she's gonna vin the state car show trophy and be on the cover of classic car magazine!"

"Pffffttt! Yeah right! Your car isn't even a classic yet! It's only ten years old! If anyone is going to win that trophy and be on that magazine it's going to be Ivan!"

"Hah! He couldn't even vin the school car show let alone the state show!"

"You wanna bet!"

"Hey! Break it up you two!"

They turned to see the shop teacher walking towards them. Amelia turned and walked back to her stall with Ivan behind her. He gently took her arm In his large hand and she turned to look at him. He had an unsure look on his face.

"What is it Ivan?"

"Did…Did you really mean that Amelya?"

He asked shyly.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have said so if I didn't mean it."

He blushed with gratitude.

"Th-then you wouldn't mind if we um, you know, entered together."

He said as he tugged at the edge of his now stained shirt.

"Oh Ivan I would love to!"

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Of course! It will be great!"

She told him with excitement. He smiled down at her. He had always loved her enthusiasm and with her help he was sure to win. The end of class came sooner than the two friends had wanted. Before long they where both walking out to Amelia's car when she asked.

"So did you find that manual?"

"Huh? Oh. Neyt I didn't. They don't have the instruction manual here."

"Ah well we can always go to the library and see if they have it."

She told him as they got inside and took off in the direction of the public library.

—

"Excuse me but do you possibly have a manual for a 1958 Plymouth fury?"

The lady at the circulation desk looked up at them though her half moon glasses. She was an older woman dressed in a cream turtleneck sweater and black skirt. Her long grey hair was done up in a partial bun with the rest of it cascading down her shoulders. She smiled at them and, setting her book aside she began typing at her computer.

"Let me see here...ah! Here it is!"

She took a sticky note and wrote down the call number on the book.

"Second floor automotive section."

She said before handing them the sticky note.

"Thanks!"

Amelia said before taking off with Ivan behind her. They took the stairs two at a time before reaching the second floor.

"Let's see here...history, gardening, sports, automotive!"

They went down a row of shelves and began inspecting each shelf. They looked and looked and just as Ivan was about to give up all hope he heard Amelia call out.

"I found it!"

"Sssssshhhh!"

Someone said from a reading area nearby.

"Sorry"

Amelia mouthed before turning to Ivan. She pointed up towards a book near the top of the shelf. He came over and picked it up off the shelf. The outside of the book was blank with no markings on it save for the call number on the side. He motioned for her to give him the sticky note. She handed it to him before watching him compare the numbers. A smile spread across his face.

"Is it the one?"

Amelia whispered before watching him nod.

"Da it is one."

He replied back in a hushed tone before finding a table for them to sit down and look at the book. Ivan opened the book with great reverence to reveal the title page (insert description here.) he then flipped to the table of contents and looked up the engine.

"Page 150"

He muttered before turning to said page. Amelia saw his eyes widen.

"What is it?"

She asked him. He laid the book down on the table before turning it for her to see. There was a diagram of the motor which looked exactly like the one inside Christine. Her eyes widened as well as the realization hit her. This was the commando v8 engine. It was one of the rarest motors on earth and it was exclusive to the Plymouth fury.

"Oh wow Ivan this is so cool! But it can also be a big problem."

"What is problem?"

He asked.

"This motor was only made in 1958 by Plymouth."

"So only Christine and her сестры have that motor da?" (sisters)

He asked. She nodded only to see a forlorn expression form on his face.

"Don't worry though we might be able to find the part in a junk yard,"

"You think so?"

He asked her.

"Of course! Now come on let's go check out this book."

He smiled and followed her back down to the front desk.

—

All was quiet in the school garage that night. Only a single light had been left on in the main area and it gave off a faint glow. It's light was reflected in the bodies of the nearby cars. That is, all but Christine. Her body was so dull and rusted from neglect that she had no ability to gleam like the others. Beside her sat her engine on the stand where Ivan had left it to work on it the next day. All of a sudden the darkness was cut by two bright beams of light. They shifted around like eyes before landing on the motor which glinted in the light of the yellow beams. At that moment the oil running down the side of the engine block began to run back into the motor. There was the sound of metal on metal as the motor began to reshape itself. Rust melted away, gears locked back into place, pistons popped back into there proper positions. After a few moments the once broken motor sat on the stand whole once more. Then the lights turned off and all was quiet once more. Several hours later the sun rose its light seeping though the dusty windows of the shop and illuminating the stalls. It was a new day.


End file.
